CORE D - Histology and Image Analysis Core - Theresa Connors - PI The goal of the Histology and Image Analysis Core is to identify and quantify the anatomical substrates of functional outcomes tested in the Electrophysiological and Behavior Cores and in the individual projects. This core has evolved over 20+ years to insure standardized throughput of the large quantity of specimens generated by individual projects of the PPG. We have found that training staff from each project and providing a well organized and stocked facility where work can be performed with guidance from core staff is the most efficient way to utilize resources. The Histology and Image Analysis Core maintains a database of all tissue processing, histological and immunohistochemical (IHC) procedures used by PPG personnel. In addition, the core staff oversees training on and maintenance of our image acquisition and analysis systems. The core director and technician are skilled in working with a wide variety of antibodies and procedures used to identify neurotransmitters and neuromodulators, cytoskeleton components, extracellular matrix and adhesion molecules, growth factors, and non-neuronal cells as well as fiuorescence and DAB labeling techniques. Core personnel are also well versed in the operation and application of the image analysis microscopes and softiA/are. The core strives to maintain quality control of materials and procedures used in all PPG projects by: requiring training prior to using core resources, providing stocks of all routinely used buffers and solutions, regularly updating the database of antibodies and procedures and providing guidance in the planning and execution of projects in the core lab. Testing and implementation of new techniques is an essential Core function. This has increased the efficiency of the PPG Histology and Image Analysis Core, reducing start-up time for new procedures while also reducing duplication and waste. With centralized training, equipment, supplies and a database for methods, the Histology and Image Analysis Core has evolved as the model for other Core Labs in the Program Proiect RELEVANCE (See instructions): The core works to develop new methods for anatomical study of the effects of innovative therapies promoting repair, recovery and regeneration after SCI. Extensive experience of Pis and core personnel enable state of the art analysis crucial to the ongoing progress of this PPG. Project investigators with expertise in other fields can take advantage of anatomical analyses that may not be available in their labs.